Speed Dating Has it's Perks
by Silver Azure
Summary: Christian and Nikki have broken up, a few weeks later Jonesy suggests Christian try speed dating and well Christian tries it. RATED K PLUS FOR LANGUAGE AND MILD VIOLENCE. Hope ya R&R!


It was the saddest day of Christian's life, him and Nikki broke up; Nikki broke up with him because much like when she did with Jonesy feared their

relationship would cancel out their friendship. Christian was cool with it and he and Nikki are still friends but our story skips to a few weeks later,

there's a speed dating seminar going on in the mall and unbeknownst to him, Christian was going to be part of it.

Christian had opened up the shoe store and he was waiting for Jonesy who was late as always but somehow kept his job. After waiting at least

twenty minutes, Jonesy showed up and in his hand were a speed dating card and pamphlet, he handed them to Christian.

"My gift to you dude" said Jonesy as he handed them to Christian

"Speed dating?" ask Christian

"Yup, you need to get back on your game bro" replied Jonesy

"Dude, I'm not speed dating it's so…degrading" shuddered Christian

Jonesy really wanted to help Christian out and he wouldn't give up until Christian filled out the card;

"Dude, just fill it out and if you don't get a date, I will admit I'm a failure as a dating guru and I will give up my womanizing habits!" exclaimed

Jonesy

"Oh fine, give me that!" exclaimed Christian as he snatched the card out of Jonesy's hand

Christian began to fill out the card;

_Name: Christian Lorenza_

_Age: 16_

_Sex: Male_

_What is your perfect woman: I'll pretty much take anything_

After he filled it out, he had handed it to Jonesy who went off to submit it. Christian felt stupid about it, I mean he wasn't really a big fan of speed

dating but he just figured "What the hell?" and gave it a shot. Christian then began to just skim through the pamphlet and he noticed that the

speed dating gig was at 3:00pm, the same time he got off of work, he still thought the idea was pretty farfetched but still was willing to give it a

try. Jonesy came back to the store, Christian was still skimming through the pamphlet;

"So, considering it cool yet?" asked Jonesy

"It's past the dorky stage" replied Christian

"Well don't worry bro, take it from me speed dating will change your life!" exclaimed Jonesy

Christian just rolled his eyes and continued to read the pamphlet. Then just as Christian put the pamphlet away an obese woman walked into the

store, Christian looked over at her;

"I'm sorry ma'am we have a new store policy, we only serve those who can fit through the door" joked Christian

The lady angrily walked away and as always Jonesy was dying laughing

**[QUITTING AND SPEED DATING TIME]**

Christian was very hesitant to go but he had Jonesy and Jude with him, but they weren't going in, Christian was going it alone.

"Good luck bruh" said Jude

"We'll be waiting for you dude!" exclaimed Jonesy

Christian went to Grind Me in where the whole speed dating thing was held, he sat down at a table and just waited for a girl to approach. After

five minutes an obese woman walked up to him

"No fat chicks" said Christian

The girl just gave him the finger and walked off angrily, Christian didn't mean to make her mad but fat girls weren't really his_ tasse de thé_ (Cup of

Tea) So he waited and waited when finally Kristen and Kirsten both showed up simultaneously, each wanting him more than the other;

"Hey Christian!" they said in unison

"Hey I was talking to him!" they both yelled

"WHORE!" exclaimed Kristen as she slapped Kirsten

"Fat ass!" exclaimed Kirsten as she punched Kristen

Luckily Ron was there to break up their little scuffle and haul them off back to the Khaki Barn.

So Christian waited some more and became envious of the other guys talking to girls when all of a sudden, Caitlin sat at his table;

"Caitlin, what are you doing here?" Christian chuckled

"Looking for a date, I mean these are like the best days of my life and I need someone to share them with" replied Caitlin

Christian hesitated a bit but he gathered up the courage to say; "So…uh…are you, maybe doing anything on Saturday? We could catch a movie,

but if you don't want to-"Caitlin then cut him off there

"I'd love too!" squealed Caitlin

"Awesome then it's a date, now let's get the hell out of here!" exclaimed Christian as the two left together. Everyone was waiting for him at the

food court when Christian and Caitlin approached them.

"So Christian, find a girl?" asked Jonesy

"Yup, you're all looking at her" replied Christian

"Where bruh, I don't like see her" said Jude

"Its Caitlin!" laughed Christian

Everyone was shocked to the news, but it was the truth; Christian and Caitlin were officially dating.

"Caitlin?" said everyone in unison

"Yup, we're going to the movies on Saturday" said Christian

"I know, I like so can't wait!" squealed Caitlin

Out of everyone, Nikki and Jonesy were in the most shock but Jonesy more as he set Christian up on the whole speed dating scene, but shocked

or not everyone did feel happy for Caitlin though.

_(A/N) Yup that was the first chapter, hope nobody cares that I placed my OC with Caitlin... Even though I'm sure a lot of them got ticked off when I placed _

_him with Nikki so I did that for you guys :)_


End file.
